shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie
Introduction Ellie,' '''also known as' "Cutesy Cosplayer"' is the engineer of the Frostbeard Pirates. She is the fifth member to join the crew, as well as being the youngest member on board. She has a bounty of http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Belly10,000,000. Appearance Ellie is a cute caucasian girl with short brown hair, clear skin, green eyes, and a slim body and small build. Ellie usually wears a green hoodie with a pink tshirt underneath, pants, her various gadjets/weapons, and tennis shoes. Personality Ellie is a loner by nature focusing only on her creations and finds it difficult to connect with or even just be around others, but when she does, she is very warm, loving, and humorous to them. Abilities and Powers A child engineering prodigy, Ellie is very skilled with machines and technology and even invents her own creations. 'Suits' Ellie has created various suits (simillar to Ironman) that she wears for various uses (which are very cutesy and usually based on nursery rythmes and fairy tales) '''Dumpty Suit': A big egg shaped suit that is extremely durable and the has strongest defense of any of her suits. It also can open up like a Russian nesting doll (but still connected) and deploy a swarm of dwarf sized flying toy soldiers that Ellie controls inside from within the Dumpty suit. Baby Bear Suit: A teddy bear shaped suit that is extremely strong and is the physically strongest of all her suits. Its also sports very sharp metal claws and can project an acidic pourage looking substance via the mouth. Piggypiggypiggy Suit: A three headed pig shaped suit that has the best accuracy and distance of any of her suits. Each pig head can fire different ammunition via the nostril; one head fires large squares made of brick that are hollow and contain explosives inside, another head fires a barrage of sleep serum dipped steel straw needles at a extremely fast rate, the other head fires a wide spread shot of steel infused wooden spears. All three heads together can fire a powerful burst of wind also via the nostrils. In addition, the suit has brick covered hands, feet, torso, and can extend steel infused wooden spears from any part of the suit. Crooked Suit: a human shaped suit that is the most flexible of any of her suit. The limbs, neck, and torso can extend to a signifigant length (not as much as say the gum gum fruit user), but not in a straight line, the parts become crooked when extending and when extended. Moonmoo Suit: a cow shaped suit that is the most agile of any of her suits. The suit allows the wearer to leap great distances and heights, as well as makes them very agile and nimble. In addition, the hooves (hands) both produce electrical discharges and each udder can turn into a machinegun turret. Mother Goose: A flying ship/vehicle that Ellie uses to remotely bring her suits when she is not on or near the Blissful Rhapsody. Thumb Suit: A princess shaped suit that allows the wearer to shrink (their entire body) to the size of a thimble (or any size inbetween) while still retaing the same level of strength, speed, etc. of their regular size. The suit also allows the user to communicate and control insects and small animals. Little Chic Suit: A chicken shaped suit that allows the wearer to increase, decrease, and nullify gravity. It should be noted that the suits gravity abillities are just strong enough to be effective not as powerful as say the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi Emperor Suit: A queen shaped suit that allows the user to redender themselves as well as other people and objects completely invisible. The suit also has a septre that can produce sleeping gas and can be used as a melee weapon. This suit is used mostly for stealth and evasion. more later... Weapons Ellie created a few weapons that she carries on her person in case she doesn't have access to her suits Starlight Blaster: A large 50's scifi style handgun the shoots powerful energy blasts. It is solar powered but also stores energy for when the suns ray aren't present. Bremen Gloves: A pair of gloves that are able to blast the opponet with a powerful force from the palm at close range simillar to an impact dial. The gloves can't absorb kinetic energy but, they do recharge within seconds (never have to reload). In addition, the gloves can also fire a close range spray of powder consisting of seastone and a plant (that causes nausea, disorientation, dizziness, and sickness), effectively neutralizing devil fruit and Haki abilities in one fell swoop. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Engineer